50 Glimpses of Doctors Kavanaugh and Simpson
by cookie-moi
Summary: As the title says: 50 one-sentence long glimpses of the relationship between Kavanaugh and Simspon. Rating T to strong T to be save.


**Title: 50 Glimpses of Doctors Kavanaugh and Simpson**

**Disclaimer**: Obviously Both Kavanaugh and Simpson belong both to MGM and not to me. I'm only playing with them. The only thing I own is Simpson's first name, because the poor woman never got one in the one episode she was in.

**Rating: **T, maybe strong T… could feature "relationships" between two grown people and/or a bit of violent behaviour.

**Author's Note: **I don't know why, but ever since "Thirty-Eight Minutes" aired, I had them spooking around in my head. And when I rewatched the series last year in april I thought about giving the livejournal challenge of 50 sentences a chance and do it. Since then it has been sitting on my hardware.

Hopefully you'll like it, because I certainly am no Fanfic Writer. And rereading it for the umpteenth time I finally lost the ability to spot mistakes. So if you find any, you can keep them. =)

Enjoy. :)

**Ps: I know that some of the sentences have turned out to be rather long ones... *cough***

* * *

><p><strong>1 Sentence each, 50 themes<strong>** – Alpha**

Comfort

They're in their lab when makes the announcement of Grodin's death – and without thought Peter reaches out and pulls Juliet close to comfort her about their friend's demise.

Kiss

She's never going to bet with Chuck again, not when kissing Kavanagh is the thing she must do afterwards – but when Peter suddenly kisses back she's sure that betting is not a bad thing after all.

Soft

She's soft and willing underneath him and his hands at night, and gone in the morning – never staying, because it's simply not what she needs.

Pain

He finds her sprawled on the floor, cramping, groaning in pain and he speeds to her side, calling for Beckett while he kneels next to her, holds her hand and keeps her blue eyes focused on him to breath the pain away.

Potatoes

With the Deadalus late for delievering their supplies, everybody is just happy when Parrish discovers a not lethal nor hallucinogenic or human flesh eating or mutating but a simple earthlike kind of plant, supplying everybody with fried potatoes.

Rain

One short moment in the rain and they're soaked to their skin – and while she turns around to get rid of her clothes, he starts a small fire and tries desperately not to stare at her bare back (because his subconscious knows that this is perhaps the only time he will ever get to see it) and fails spectacularly.

Chocolate

He brings her chocolate after she wakes up in the infirmary – because it's the least he can do next to apologising to her for making the consol blow up and sending her here in the first place.

Happiness

Happiness is what she feels when Kavanagh announces his return to Earth, or at least she thinks it is – Radek instead sees how she retreats into silence and loneliness after Peter is really gone.

Telephone

Peter groans when the beeping of the damn earpiece wakes him up and growls at the poor technician that dared to do it, just realising after one short significant pause that the earpiece he answered wasn't his but Juliet's who still sleeps comfortably on his chest.

Ears

She doesn't know why, but sometimes she imagines him with Vulcan like ears – well, it just adds to his utterly arrogant ego (and not to his good looks as she tries to make herself believe).

Name

They never call the other by his or her given name – so it comes to him as a surprise when she calls him Peter over work and leaves him speechless when she leans over to kiss him.

Sensual

Their making-out is aggressive, nearly painful and maybe it's because they're in Radeks Lab in the middle of the night, but within all the franticness and the rush there's this small moment, when everything seems to slow down and it's sensual lovemaking and not needy sex.

Death

McKay just says what every single one of the marines is thinking the moment they get to know that Kavanagh and not Simpson is supposed to accompany them on the offworld mission – It's a simple "I'm not planning to have an appointment ith death today!".

Sex

They don't love each other- infact they're so far from love that hate isn't the right word also, more likely aggressive caring- but in times of war you sometimes take every bit of warmth and closeness you can get.

Touch

Radek is the first who notices the changes in both of them after those long weeks of hostality offworld – Peter rests his hand protectively on her back while Juliet leans closer to him and grabs his hand with familiarity when she shows him the things she's working on.

Weakness

He gives up the plans for an a-bomb, just like he gave up the plans for a better shielding system of the geniian radioactive research the week before or explained how to build a dirty bomb the week before that – and all because the Genii found his one and only weakness, beside his godlike ego, so he workes faster on that bomb while the bulky soldier holds Juliet close with a satisfied grin and presses a gun to her head.

Tears

She turns her back to him after one of their arguments, trying desperately to hide the tears of anger and hurt, and lets loose when she feels his hand on her shoulder.

Speed

She can be seen running and speeding like living hell after him, after he called her a red haired garden gnom – Carson prepares an emergency med kit and Sheppard just sells the tickets.

Wind

The soft morning wind turns into a full grown hurricane by afternoon that leaves a trail of destruction behind and takes everything with him – like Juliet.

Freedom

It took her weeks and the plan for a improvent of their guardsmens' simple weapons to get them out of the dark complex – Peter thanks her silently for the fresh air and trees, altough it's still just a poor shadow of freedom.

Life

Sometimes, Juliet Simpson asks herself why life hates her so much – like now, when she's stuck with Kavanagh in a transporter and no one knows when they will get power back.

Jealousy

When he sees her smiling at Radek, handing Chuck a tool, bantering with McKay or Grodin leaving her quarters, that's the moment he feels it the most.

Hands

He keeps her steady and she leans on his shoulder, closing her eyes because the concussion makes her head spin – and also enjoying the feel of his hands on her hips.

Taste

The coffee has a bitter but yet sweet taste - not that she had any- but Kavanagh's lips and mouth still hold the taste of it, when he drank it just before her sudden kiss.

Devotion

Late in the evening Radek finds himself wondering over the devotion Kavanagh shows for Simpson through bringing her a cup of coffee, with two sugars and a chocolate cookie.

Forever

She has been assigned to work with Kavanagh for two weeks but after barely 48 hours it feels already like a lifetime, so she desperately tries not to think about how the remaining time will feel like forever coming to no end.

Blood

Simpson presses a bandage to Kavanagh's side where he was hit by a bullet, to stop the bleeding while the marines around them try to get them to the gate.

Sickness

Kavanagh wakes her up with an unfriendly "You overslept! Get up, we have to work" and gathers her things together while she gets up, manages barely to stumble into the bathroom where she falls to her knees and embraces the porcelain to get the nauseous feeling out of her stomach – and whimpers when Peter holds back her hair and runs a soft cool hand comfortingly over her back.

Melody

She wants to kill him instantly because she can't get the melody out of her head which he so carelessly hummed this morning.

Star

It's said that everytime a person dies he or she will become a star at the firmament – so Juliet finds herself standing on some balcony and staring at the bright stary sky, wondering which one of them is Peter's.

Home

When they hit the floor in the gateroom after months of missing, they just keep lying and staring at each other while all hell breaks lose around them – meaning they're really home again.

Confusion

Radek always wonders why Peter doesn't make a move on her eventually, because all the signs are there – Kavanagh just needs to see them.

Fear

The darkness and the fact of being lost and away from the other scientists and marines on a strange foreign planet with dangerous animals, even though they find shelter in a cave, brings her into his arms that night – and she stays there all night, making him promise to never tell what has happened between them.

Lightning/Thunder

They're like Lightning and Thunder in McKay's eyes – both loud, temperamental and constantly clash - but as Radek points out to Rodney one day: Thunder and Lightning simply belong together.

Bonds

He was never good at making friends so he didn't plan on making some on Atlantis – but he still finds himself bonding with Juliet Simpson over a cup of coffee, a failed experiment and her tending to his injured hand.

Market

He buys a bracelet, hoping that someday he will be able to give it to her, while she accidentally sells him off.

Technology

They came to Atlantis to study the ancient Technology – but he can't concentrate on the handful of wires he's holding while Jules leans over that damn console and forces him to imagine his hand running over her smooth skin.

Gift

The Doctors back on earth told him that he will never be able to father a child, Beckett says that it's a possibilty of one in a million and Peter has already accepted his fate – so when Juliet tells him at christmas eve that she's pregnant, he just smiles and thanks her for giving him the greatest gift of life, simply called "fatherhood".

Smile

She greets him with a soft "Hey" and a calm smile after the events at midwaystation – and somehow it is enough to lift the bad feeling from his shoulders and eases the guilt about blowing the station up away.

Innocence

When Kavanagh turns up to work completely turnd pink, Sheppard is sent to interogate the scientists and just by pure intended accident he overlooks the look of pure innocence on Simpson's face.

Completion

Radek hands her the last piece and Juliet puts it in the puzzle, crying because Kavanagh never got the chance to complete it.

Clouds

They stand facing each other on the cliff with her touching his cheek lovingly, she then smiles when the sun breaks through the clouds and says a silent goodbye while her conscious touches his for one last time in a memory of a fading kiss - he silently wonders why it had to be her that died today.

Sky

He's standing at one of the balconys and looks up into the darkening sky and the growing storm when she comes and joins him there, looking for comfort.

Heaven

Working with Simpson is heaven for everybody but somehow they never manage to get assignments with her - she always ends up being transferred to work with Kavanagh, after he luckily managed to annoy the next patient scientist off.

Hell

Working with Kavanagh is hell for everybody but somehow they all manage to wind out of their assignments with him – and she always ends up to work with that idiot in the end.

Sun

He silently hands her his hat and sunlotion, knowing that she burns easily and has forgotten both but is too proud to admit it.

Moon

They sneek away from the expedition team and go down to the beach, where he stares mesmerized at the pale moonlight reflecting of her soft skin when she walks towards the waves and undressing at the same time.

Waves

The waves crush softly against them on the shore as she tries to bring him back to life, after she had nearly lost her own life in the cliffs to save him from drowning.

Hair

She likes his hair loose and open while he can never get enough of brushing and running his fingers through hers.

Supernova

They stare at each other over the consols in Daedalus' control room while realising that every relationship comes ultimately to an end, silently and sudden, just like a supernova.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Outtakes"<strong>

For some words several sentences were written, sometimes being quite similar, sometimes being different. But I did not want to delete them... so here they are.

Devotion

Somedays she wonders if he ever could show the same devotion he has for his work also for another thing or a person in his life.

Clouds

She touches his cheek after that long working day and her skin turns ghostly white in the soft moonlight, she then smiles and says silently goodbye while her conscious touches his for one last time – he silently wonders why it had to be her that died today.

Supernova

When the star explodes and the Daedalus barely manages to get into Hyperspace in time, Peter and Juliet suddenly realise that they have hidden long enough from each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked them… so maybe… leave a small review? Anyway. Thanks for reading. =)<strong>


End file.
